Embodiments of the present invention relate to a brake lining mounting for a disk brake.
DE 40 20 287 A1 discloses a brake lining mounting of the generic type which has proven itself, in particular, even under the frequently rough operating conditions which disk brakes are subjected to in commercial vehicles.
In order to secure the position of the two brake linings, they are provided in each case with a lining holding spring, which lining holding springs are fastened to the respective brake lining in the upper edge region which faces a mounting opening of the brake caliper. The brake linings are pressed under prestress into the lining shaft of a stationary brake carrier or of a brake caliper by a lining holding bracket which extends transversely with respect thereto. That is to say in the axial direction of the brake disk, and is supported on the lining holding springs. Here, the lining holding bracket is fixed in two regions of the brake caliper which lie opposite one another and delimit the mounting opening.
Mounting the brake linings under spring stress serves both for tolerance compensation and for a reduction or prevention of the production of rattling noise, as would otherwise occur during driving operation of the vehicle.
Existing lining holders in the form of said lining holding bracket are configured as a sheet metal part, with a substantially rectangular cross section, with the result that it bears with a planar underside against the lining holding springs.
Whereas one end of the lining holder is plugged into a pocket which is provided in the brake caliper, the other end is a fork-shaped or eyelet-shaped configuration with a plug-through opening which is penetrated by an integrally formed lug of the brake caliper, and with a transverse bore, in relation to the longitudinal extent of the lining holder, through which transverse bore a securing pin is guided which is supported on the lining holder. Here, the securing pin is secured against axial displacement by way of a plugged-on disk and/or a splint or the like.
The multiplicity of necessary individual parts, by way of which the lining holder is fastened to the brake caliper, but also the configuration of the pocket which receives the other end of the lining holder are possible only with relatively great outlay on production and assembly, the brake caliper consisting of cast iron and it being necessary for the pocket to be produced by way of corresponding casting technology measures.
The assembly outlay which is required to fasten the lining holder by means of the securing pin and associated securing parts leads to corresponding costs which by nature oppose the constant requirement for cost optimization. Apart from that, this likewise applies to the production of the brake caliper, as a result of the measures which are necessary for producing the pocket during casting.
The embodiments of the present invention are based on the object of developing a brake lining mounting of the generic type in such a way that it can be produced and assembled in a simpler and less expensive way.
This object is achieved by way of a brake lining mounting having the features of claim 1.
The inventive lining holder is first of all distinguished by its extremely simple production, but also likewise by its simple assembly, the cable, preferably a steel cable, being shaped in the broadest sense to form a loop, the free ends of which are held on a fastening element.
Said fastening element is connected, preferably screwed, to the brake caliper, a threaded bore being provided for this purpose in the brake caliper, into which threaded bore the screw can be screwed.
Moreover, the fastening element has a holder, preferably in the form of a disk, on which the free ends are held.
As previously, the lining holder is supported on the lining holding springs of the brake linings, the lining holder, that is to say the two cable sections which are formed and run in parallel bearing against the lining holding springs in a tautly tensioned manner in such a way that the latter are set under prestress, as a result of which the respective brake lining is pressed into a lining shaft of the brake caliper or a vehicle-side brake carrier.
In order to tension the cable sections, the holder which holds the cable ends can have a tensioning means, for example in the form of an eccentric cam which lies in a recess which is positioned in front of the threaded bore for the fastening screw and tensions the cable sections tautly when rotated.
Since both the fastening element and the lining holder in the form of the cable are already available as pre-manufactured parts, the assembly of the brake lining holder is substantially simpler than is possible in the prior art with the fastening parts which must be handled individually. This is associated with a corresponding cost reduction, to which the simpler production of the brake caliper also contributes, since the introduction of a pocket for receiving the lining holder can be dispensed with.
Instead, the integral formation of a base is sufficient, optionally with a groove, in which that region of the lining holder which lies opposite the fastening element lies.
In order to guide the two parallel cable sections, a bump which is provided with notches which are oriented in the longitudinal direction of the cable sections can be integrally formed in the caliper back, close to the fastening element.
The described shapes of the brake caliper can all be produced without substantial casting technology outlay, with the result that the invention contributes to cost-optimized production of the disk brake and assembly of the lining holder.
The simpler and less expensive production also relates to the manufacture of the lining holder itself, since the latter has up to now been formed from a stamped and reshaped sheet metal part, the material component of which is greater than the use of a cable. In addition, the cable merely has to be cut to length from a reel and provided with the fastening element, that is to say with the holder, which is possible far more easily than the production of the lining holder from sheet metal, plus the securing elements in the form of a securing pin and a splint or the like.
Further advantageous embodiments are characterized in the subclaims. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
One exemplary embodiment of the invention will be described in the following text using the appended drawings, in which: